Of Pink Flowered Tales and Blonde Cowlicks
by Coralineline
Summary: Collection of Gill/Luna ficlets; fluff ensued and POV's will change throughout stories. AND FRIENDSHIP AND ROMANCE, OMGZ
1. I Didn't Even Notice

_I Didn't Even Notice_;

I always hated summer.

No; I always _despised _the summer season.

I didn't know why almost everyone loved this time of the year, the whole town always busy with people out and about, doing their daily errands, socializing, sitting out at the beach, etcetera;

As if this blasted heat wasn't even a bother.

I would always get heat exhaustion; if I was out for just awhile, I would always get heat rashes or sunburn, or I'd fall awfully ill at the worse. There was a time where I was running an errand for my father in which I had to go through Ganache Mine District. After a long, long, _long _walk, I was finally there. But, just as I got there, the heat had finally gotten to me, and I just...how you say, blacked out; next thing I know, I'm being carried over Owen's perspired-soaked back with Luke's face two inches from mine. When he saw that I had opened my eyes, the fool had the nerve to tell me I had vomited on one of the other carpenters and giggled.

_"Dude, you barfed all over Bo!"_

That was absolutely the last time I did a favor for my father that had me doing or going anywhere near Ganache Mine District. Did I mention that I hated summer?

But, that changed. Which really surprises me.

Around the beginning of the new summer season, someone had bought the abandoned building near the corner of town and opened a tailoring shop. I don't exactly remember what it was, I think it was because I had to run another errand, I'm not sure, but I had found myself on the trail towards the brand new shop. Just as I got there and was about to let myself in, the door had blasted open, sending me straight towards the ground.

I groggily got up, my head pulsating and aching, and dusted myself off. "How barbaric. I didn't know a bunch of hooligans were moving into town. That's horri-"

"'SCUUUUSE ME?!"

I looked around. I could have sworn I just heard someone... "What in the world?"

"I said, 'scuuuuuse me. Did you just call my family barbaric hooligans? You're very ignorant, ya kno-"

I wasn't really paying attention to the shrill voice. I was still trying to figure out who and _where_ the voice was coming from, since I was seemingly alone; that is, until I looked down.

"...And I _was _going to say sorry for opening the door on you, but since you're an ignorant idiot stupid face, I have decided I am not gonna do such!"

And there in front of me was the, I must say, shortest person I have ever seen in my life. She had a great scowl plastered on her face, hand on hip and tapped her foot at an angry pace. "Are you even listening to me?! Forget it, I'm wasting my banana split time on Mr. Ignorance" she growled, tossing her head up in the air.

"Ignorance? That's a big word for such a small child."

"Small child?! I'm not a child! For your information, I reached marriageable age last season!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" she pouted, stomping her foot onto the pavement. "You're a big jerk! I don't even know what your name is, and I already don't like you! Meanie!"

"For future reference, it's Gill"

"I don't care! I'm never gonna tell you what my name is! I'm _never_ gonna tell you my name's Luna-" she gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth all the while looking furiously flustered. Embarrassing as it is to admit, I thought the whole scene was absolutely adorable.

"Hmph. I'm leaving" she muttered, purposely shoving into me while walking up the way toward the Inn.

"Oh, how un-lady like."

"Leave me alone jerk!"

I smirked as I watched her stomp away, her pink tails swirling in the light breeze while her dress fluttered behind her.

For the rest of that summer, the days were filled with such; I'd come for a _friendly _hello, a nice argument, and once I even got a lunch date. Which I had to pay for.

But you know what? That summer, I didn't even notice the heat.

* * *

I adore Gill/Luna. It's so ky-oooote; btw I don't own HM, if I must say;

and lol be nice the first stories are always boring so if you're gonna review THIS WUZ BOARING IMMA LEAF then stfu and gtfo xD

But anywho, reviewreviewreview please, and I shall postie moar ficlets nao :D


	2. Birthday Cookies

Thanks much for the reviews C: lol no dun eet mai fase u cant has it :O

yeah, I'll try working harder on the descriptions and anything else that fits into that category.

I want to try keep any of the drabbles I post cute and short, so I'll try to work with it..uhm, don't think I explained my idea right, but I hope ya'll get the point xD;

btw I don't own HM it owns me D:

* * *

_Birthday Cookies;_

I don't know _why_ I'm doing this.

I don't know _why _I was looking forward to today. I don't know _why _I stayed up practically all night long making these blasted things. Whenever I told myself to just forget it and stop, I'd find myself standing in front of the oven only five minutes later again. There was one point earlier in the afternoon where my father got curious about who these pastries were for;

_Who're these for, Giiill? Can I have one?_

That question completely put me off-guard for some reason. I found myself blubbering nonsense and felt my cheeks burn up with embarrassment. I wonder if—no, I _know _he knew what these sweets were for; _who_ they were for. Because after that he got this odd evil glint in his eyes and only walked away giggling something about becoming a man, and something else about paddles. I dunno. Goodness, father can be an annoyance sometimes. And I have to work on not being so clumsy...

-

When I gave her the chocolate chip cookies the next day, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself, which I didn't know why at the time. She grabbed the basket of cookies enthusiastically away from my grasp, giddily taking the largest one out of the batch and taking a big chomp out of it; "Hehe Gill, how sweet! You got me a birthday present~"

"Birthday? It's your birthday, Luna? I didn't even know. Hmph, and I really don't care, actually..."

"That's not what Mayor Hamilton saiiiid~ he stopped by this morning and told me you were up ALL night making these!" she smirked, hugging the basket. All the while, she had that same evil glint in her eyes that father had an afternoon ago.

I did not even bother to say anything after that. I just walked away.

..._And father got the cold shoulder for a good week_.

* * *

lol it went from summer to spring :O

ok and it was a bit too short but ya'll are troopers so bare with it )

..but thats all part of my master evil plan *does that pinky thing dr. evil style*


End file.
